board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's Top 100 Characters
Board 8's Top 100 Characters is a project that Holy Excalibur runs every year. He asks every member of B8 to list their 20 favorite characters, and uses that information to determine the board's overall Top 100. The most recent version is List Eight, based on data collected in December of 2010. To view the Top 100 in detail, visit HE's website at freewebs.com/eightboard. See Also * Board 8's Top 100 Games * Board 8's Top 100 Series List Ten (2019) based on data collected in August 2019 by tazzyboyishere. He did a more unique process compared to previous top 100s. Phase 1 was everyone nominating as many characters as possible. Phase 2 was everyone voting up to 50 characters from the whole list of characters nominated during Phase 1. Phase 3 has people voting their top 20 characters from the 100 that got the most votes in Phase 2. (+20, +19, etc) 1. Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) 2. Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) 3. Kirby (Kirby) 4. Solid Snake (Metal Gear) 5. Bowser (Mario) 6. Samus Aran (Metroid) 7. Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4) 8. Estelle Bright (Trails in the Sky) 9. Tidus (Final Fantasy X) 10. Auron (Final Fantasy X) 11. Maya Fey (Ace Attorney) 12. Nathan Drake (Uncharted) 13. Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) 14. Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil 2) 15. Big Boss (Metal Gear) 16. Rikku (Final Fantasy X) 17. Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4) 18. The Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3) 19. Sans (Undertale) 20. Link (Legend of Zelda) 21. Yuna (Final Fantasy X) 22. Futaba Sakura (Persona 5) 23. GLaDOS (Portal) 24. Mario (Mario) 25. Ren “Joker” Amamiya (Persona 5) 26. Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) 27. Godot (Phoenix Wight Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations) 28. Dante (Devil May Cry) 29. Luigi (Mario) 30. Makoto Niijima (Persona 5) 31. Vivi Ornitier (Final Fantasy IX) 32. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) 33. 2B (Nier: Automata) 34. Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) 35. Midna (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) 35. Yoshi (Mario) 37. Gundham Tanaka (DanganRonpa 2: Goodbye Despair) 38. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) 39. Ellie (The Last of Us) 40. Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) 41. The King of All Cosmos (Katamari) 42. Mega Man (Mega Man) 43. Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) 43. Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) 45. Kyle Hyde (Hotel Dusk: Room 2150 46. Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) 47. Luke fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss) 48. Urdnot Wrex (Mass Effect) 49. Papyrus (Undertale) 50. Chloe Price (Life is Strange) 51. Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) 52. Victor “Sully” Sullivan (Uncharted) 53. Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) 54. Joel (The Last of Us) 54. Mewtwo (Pokemon) 56. Magus (Chrono Trigger) 57. 9S (Nier: Automata) 58. Ike (Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn) 59. Meta Knight (Kirby) 60. Zelda (Legend of Zelda) 61. Dick Gumshoe (Ace Attorney) 62. King Dedede (Kirby) 63. Pikachu (Pokemon) 64. Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) 65. Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) 66. Max Caulfield (Life is Strange) 67. Banjo (Banjo) 67. Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) 69. James Sunderland (Silent Hill 2) 70. Amaterasu (Okami) 71. Rydia (Final Fantasy IV) 71. Zelos Wilder (Tales of Symphonia) 73. Pokemon Trainer Blue (Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow) 74. Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) 75. Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) 76. Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy IX) 77. Celes Chere (Final Fantasy VI) 78. Jecht (Final Fantasy X) 79. Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid) 80. Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) 81. Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) 82. Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) 83. Lee Everett (The Walking Dead: Telltale Series) 84. Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) 85. Captain Falcon (F-Zero) 86. Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) 87. Goro Majima (Yakuza) 88. Missile (Ghost Trick) 89. Crono (Chrono Trick) 90. Wheatley (Portal) 91. Alucard (Castlevania) 92. Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) 93. Sheena Fujibayashi (Tales of Symphonia) 94. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) 95. Tali’Zorah nar Rayya (Mass Effect) 96. Zero (Mega Man X) 97. Luca Blight (Suikoden II) 98. Raiden (Metal Gear) 99. Chloe Frazer (Uncharted) 100. Red XIII (Final Fantasy VII) List Nine (2014) based on data collected in March of 2014 by Superangelo128. No Phase 2 or Phase 3 were done. 1.Solid Snake (Metal Gear) 2.Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) 3.Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) 4.Kirby (Kirby) 5.Samus Aran (Metroid) 6.Big Boss (Metal Gear) 7.Vivi (Final Fantasy IX) 8.Yuna (Final Fantasy X) 9.Miles Edgeworth (Phoenix Wright) 10.Phoenix Wright (Phoenix Wright) 11.Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) 12.Sheena Fujibayashi (Tales of Symphonia) 13.Link (Legend of Zelda) 14.Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) 15.Bowser (Mario) 16.Tifa Lockheart (Final Fantasy VII) 17.Sephiroth (FFVII) 18.Rikku (Final Fantasy X) 19.Mega Man (Mega Man Classic) 20.Kyle Hyde (Hotel Dusk) 21.Revolver Ocelot (MGS)8 22.GLaDOS (Portal) 23.Elizabeth (Bioshock: Infinite) 24.Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) 25.Ellie (The Last Of Us) 26.Tidus (Final Fantasy X) 27.Midna (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) 28.Celes Chere (FFVI) 29.Yuri Hyuga (Shadow Hearts) 30.Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4) 31.Mordin Solus (Mass Effect 2) 31.Clementine (The Walking Dead) 33.Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) 33.Yoshi (Super Mario World) 33.Amaterasu (Okami) 36.Delita Hyral (Final Fantasy Tactics) 37.The Nameless One (Planescape: Torment) 38.Welkin Gunther (Valkyria Chronicles) 39.Dante (Devil May Cry) 40.Raiden (MGS) 41.Nathan Drake (Uncharted) 42.Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) 43.Luigi (Mario) 44.Missile (Ghost Trick) 45.Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed II) 46.Shulk (Xenoblade) 47.Zero (MMX) 48.Luke fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss) 49.Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4) 50.Magus (CT) 51.The Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3) 52.Aigis (Persona 3) 53.Urdnot Wrex (Mass Effect) 54.Zelda (Legend of Zelda) 55.John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) 56.Meta Knight (Kirby's Dreamland) 57.Lee Everett (The Walking Dead) 57.Kratos Aurion (Tales of Symphonia) 59.Zelos Wilder (Tales of Symphonia) 60.Joel (The Last of Us) 61.Kuja (FFIX) 62.Chun-Li (Street Fighter) 62.Frog (Chrono Trigger) 64.Proto Man (Mega Man Classic) 65.Pascal (Tales of Graces) 66.Juliet Starling Chainsaw 67.Mr. Torgue High-Five Flexington (Borderlands 2) 68.Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) 69(t).Rydia of Mist (Final Fantasy IV) 69(t).Alicia Melchiott (Valkyria Chronicles) 71.Miakis (Suikoden V) 72.Auron (Final Fantasy X) 73.Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) 74.Alucard (Castlevania) 75(t).Kratos (God of War) 75(t).Francis York Morgan (Deadly Premonition) 77.Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy IV) 78(t).Aeris/Aeirth Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) 78(t).Ramza Beoulve (Final Fantasy Tactics) 78(t).Etna (Disgaea) 81(t).Dunban (Xenoblade) 81(t).Mario (Mario Bros.) 83(t).Andrew Ryan (Bioshock) 83(t).Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) 85(t).Mega Man X (Mega Man X) 85(t).Laharl (Disgaea) 85(t).Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) 85(t).Albedo (Xenosaga) 85(t).Edgar Figaro (Final Fantasy VI) 85(t).Judith [Tales of Vesperia 91.Knuckles the Echidna(Sonic The Hedgehog) 92.Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) 93.Hero (Dragon Quest V) 94.Trevor Phillips (Grand Theft Auto V) 95.KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) 96.Fei Fong Wong (Xenogears) 97.Vega (Street Fighter II) 98.Max Payne (Max Payne) 99.Ike (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) 100.Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) List Eight (2010) based on data collected in December of 2010 # Solid Snake # Phoenix Wright # Cloud Strife # Link # Squall Leonhart # Samus Aran # Yuna # Miles Edgeworth # Celes Chere # Kirby # Mega Man # Mario # Tifa Lockheart # Big Boss # Yuri Lowell # Luigi # Kefka # Princess Peach # Leon Kennedy # Sephiroth # Yoshi # Jill Valentine # Sheena Fujibayashi # Bowser # Zelda # Rydia # Tidus # Vivi # Rikku # Sonic the Hedgehog # Professor Layton # GLaDOS # Zelos Wilder # Auron # Revolver Ocelot # Magus # Alucard # Ganondorf # Rise Kujikawa # Yuri Hyuga # Chun Li # Cammy # The Boss # Beatrice # Protoman # Hitomi # Gordon Freeman # Amaterasu # Vyse # Alicia Melchiott # Dante # Commander Shepard # Lightning # Dragon Quest V Hero # Souji Seta # Zidane Tribal # Crono # Aeris Gainsborough # Princess Garnet # Kanji Tatsumi # Battler Ushromiya # Kasumi # Manny Calavera # Mordin Solus # Ramza Beoulve # Nathan Drake # Fox McCloud # Mewtwo # Aigis # Guybrush Threepwood # Rin Tohsaka # Luca Blight # Etna # Zero # Rinoa Heartilly # Judith # Knuckles # Laharl # Kokoro # Kyle Hyde # Morrigan Aensland # Lara Croft # Franziska Von Karma # Xianghua # Terra Branford # Mitsuru Kirijo # Luke Fon Fabre # Vanille # Ike # Dick Gumshoe # Raiden # Meta Knight # Miakis # Bayonetta # Kratos Aurion # Tohru Adachi # Lloyd Irving # Ryu # Georg Prime # The Nameless One List Seven (2009) based on data collected in December of 2009 # Squall Leonhart # Phoenix Wright # Solid Snake # Cloud Strife # Link # Celes Chere # Mario # Samus Aran # Luigi # Yuna # Kirby # Mega Man # Tifa Lockheart # Miles Edgeworth # Kefka # Leon Kennedy # Magus # Zelda # Auron # Jill Valentine # Tidus # Rydia # Sephiroth # Sonic the Hedgehog # Yuri Lowell # Sheena Fujibayashi # KOS-MOS # Rikku # Bowser # Zelos Wilder # Yuri Hyuga # Yoshi # Big Boss # Princess Peach # Revolver Ocelot # Rise Kujikawa # Rinoa Heartilly # Knuckles the Echidna # Ness # Zack Fair # Alucard # Hitomi # Luke fon Fabre # Rin Tohsaka # Luca Blight # Zero # Aeris Gainbsorough # Franziska Von Karma # Georg Prime # Chun Li # Crono # Ganondorf # Dante # Kyle Hyde # Dick Gumshoe # Souji Seta # Professor Layton # Morrigan Aensland # Kasumi # Kokoro # Agent J # The Boss # Godot # Gordon Freeman # Travis Touchdown # Vincent Valentine # Ayane # Mai Shiranui # Terry Bogard # Vyse # Tails # Nathan Drake # Ike # Archer # Battler Ushiromiya # Captain Falcon # Judith # Liquid Snake # Yuffie Kisaragi # Manny Calavera # Vivi # Garnet # Jeane # Xianghua # Zidane Tribal # Mewtwo # Kohaku # Minato Arisato # Cammy # Protoman # Maya Fey # Maria Traydor # Tsugumi Komachi # King of All Cosmos # Mia Fey # Guybrush Threepwood # Albert Wesker # Raiden # Mitsuru Kirijo # Karen List Six (2008) based on data collected on January 13, 2008 # Phoenix Wright # Solid Snake # Cloud Strife # Squall Leonhart # Samus Aran # Link # Celes Chere # Mario # Kirby # Yuna # Zelos Wilder # Sonic the Hedgehog # Mega Man # Tifa Lockheart # KOS-MOS # Leon Kennedy # Sheena Fujibayashi # Tidus # Magus Zeal # Luigi # Jill Valentine # Miles Edgeworth # Kefka # Bowser # Sephiroth # Revolver Ocelot # Yoshi # Liquid Snake # Dante # Hitomi # Ganondorf # Yuri Lowell # Vivi # Alucard # Rikku # The Boss # Zelda # Rinoa # Knuckles # Zero # Rydia # Maria Traydor # Ashe Dalmasca # Minato Arisato # Franziska Von Karma # Big Boss # Georg Prime # Auron # Ayane # Morrigan Aensland # Princess Peach # Ike # Archer # Kuja # Godot # Ada Wong # King of All Cosmos # GLaDOS # Prince Freyjadour Falena # Luke Fon Fabre # Jeane # Lezard Valeth # Lenneth Valkyrie # Cecil Harvey # Chun Li # Laharl # Kokoro # Duke Nukem # Kasumi # Mai Shiranui # Rin Tōsaka # Travis Touchdown # Raiden # Ramza # Captain Falcon # Xianghua # Lady # Mewtwo # Riku # Marta Lualdi # Mitsuru Kirijo # Meta Knight # Zidane Tribal # Neku Sakuraba # Sho Minamimoto # Mia Fey # Crono # Rosalina # Sora # Tsugumi Komachi # Terry Bogard # Aeris Gainsborough # King DeDeDe # Agent J # Garcian Smith # Arcueid Brunestead # Marth # Gordon Freeman # Tira # Lucretia Merces List Five (2007) based on data collected in November of 2007 # Solid Snake # Squall Leonhart # Cloud Strife # Link # Phoenix Wright # Samus Aran # Celes Chere # Magus Zeal # Mario # Yuna # Mega Man # Sonic the Hedgehog # Auron # Tifa Lockheart # KOS-MOS # Kefka # Vivi # Zelos Wilder # Sheena Fujibayashi # Yoshi # Dante # Miles Edgeworth # Sephiroth # Bowser # Kirby # Maria Traydor # Ashe Dalmasca # Tidus # Zero # Rinoa Heartilly # Kratos Aurion # Zelda # Ganondorf # Knuckles # Alucard # Balthier Bunansa # Vincent Valentine # Laharl # Rikku # Hitomi # Lenneth Valkyrie # DQ5 Hero # Luigi # Minato Arisato # Luke Fon Fabre # Rydia # Vyse # Luca Blight # Zidane Tribal # Presea Combatir # Kuja # Revolver Ocelot # Ramza # Nel Zelpher # Peach # The Boss # Ayane # Seifer Almasy # King of All Cosmos # Liquid Snake # Big Boss # Lezard Valeth # Mid-Boss # Leon Kennedy # Prince Freyjadour Falena # Meta Knight # Cecil Harvey # Ike # Kasumi # Amaterasu # Mitsuru Kirijo # James Sunderland # Morrigan Aensland # Albel Nox # Vergil # Crono # Xianghua # Master Chief # Jill Valentine # Yuri Hyuga # Chun Li # Jade Curtiss # Ivy Valentine # Gilgamesh # Riku # Aeris Gainsborough # Gordon Freeman # Jessica Albert # Mai Shiranui # Mewtwo # Edgar Figaro # Fujin # Wario # Dan Hibiki # Godot # Ken Masters # Etna # Ghaleon # Yuffie # Diddy Kong List Four (2007) based on data collected in December of 2007 # Solid Snake # Magus Zeal # Cloud Strife # Link # Squall Leonhart # Samus Aran # Mario # Mega Man # Celes Chere # Sonic the Hedgehog # Kirby # Sheena Fujibayashi # Dante # Tifa Lockheart # Knuckles # Vivi # Kuja # Auron # Zero # KOS-MOS # Sephiroth # Chun Li # Ashe Dalmasca # Zelda # Yuna # Kratos Aurion # Bowser # Luca Blight # Zelos # Maria Traydor # Alucard # Rinoa Heartilly # Rikku # Crono # Ganondorf # Tidus # Revolver Ocelot # Balthier # Phoenix Wright # Hitomi # Cecil # Kefka # Albel Nox # Georg Prime # Prince of Falena # Luigi # Jessica Albert # Tir McDohl # Protoman # Frog # Peach # Aeris # Rydia # Ghaleon # Presea # The Boss # Lenneth Valkyrie # Lezard Valeth # Lyon # Yoshi # Ayane # Luke Fon Fabre # Liquid Snake # Princess Mint # Nel Zelpher # Xianghua # Yuffie # Leon Kennedy # Miles Edgeworth # Meta Knight # Ryu # Laharl # Mai Shiranui # Locke Cole # Princess Alicia # King of All Cosmos # Riku # Morrigan Aensland # Fran # Vyse # Axel # James Sunderland # Cammy White # Ness # Terra Branford # Kasumi # Simon Belmont # Sarah Kerrigan # Sora # Ivy Valentine # Mewtwo # Pyramid Head # Sakura # Zidane # Barret # Etna # Ramza # Jill Valentine # Lloyd Irving # Amaterasu List Three (2006) based on data collected in January of 2006 # Cloud Strife # Magus # Squall Leonhart # Solid Snake # Samus Aran # Link # Mario # Zero # Mega Man X # Auron # Albel Nox # Celes Chere # Vivi # Bowser # Tifa Lockheart # Kuja # Sonic the Hedgehog # Kefka # KOS-MOS # Alucard # Kratos Aurion # Knuckles # Revolver Ocelot # Liquid Snake # Kirby # Sephiroth # Sheena Fujibayahsi # Albedo # Presea # Nel Zelpher # Mid-Boss # Dante # Vyse # Zelos Wilder # Ganondorf # Rinoa # The Boss # Hitomi # Soma Cruz # Tidus # Yoshi # Rikku # Maria Traydor # Locke Cole # Edgar Figaro # Ness # Terra # Ayane # Luigi # HK-47 # King of All Cosmos # Zelda # Jessica Albert # Vincent Valentine # Laguna Loire # Yuna # Luca Blight # Phoenix Wright # Ghaleon # Morrigan Aensland # Terry Bogard # Lenneth Valkyrie # Rydia # Quistis # Kasumi # Cecil # Zidane # Chun Li # Ramza # Lezard Valeth # Wiegraf # Seifer # Psycho Mantis # James Sunderland # Reno # Christie # Aeris Gainsborough # Kerrigan # Ryu Hayabusa # Shadow the Hedgehog # Protoman # Tails # Ryu # Xianghua # Mewtwo # Schala # Harle # Prince of Persia # Freya # Luc # Laharl # Pious Augustus # Miles Edgeworth # Klonoa # Fox McCloud # Garnet # Angel # Jill Valentine # Peach # Mai List Two (2005) based on data collected in July of 2005 #Magus #Samus Aran #Cloud Strife #Link #Mario #Squall Leonheart #Solid Snake #Mega Man #Sonic the Hedgehog #Vivi #Kefka #Auron #Tifa Lockheart #Celes #Bowser #Kirby #Sephiroth #Kuja #Knuckles #KOS-MOS #Kerrigan #Revolver Ocelot #Kratos Aurion #Alucard #Zero #Laharl #Ganondorf #Sheena Fujibayashi #Albedo #Dante #Yuna #Terra Branford #Luigi #Crono #Zelda] #Tidus #Liquid Snake #Albel Nox #Luca Blight #The Boss #Chun Li #Ryu (SF) #Ghaleon #The King of All Cosmos #MidBoss #Tails #Zelos #Vyse #Scorpion #Jill Valentine #Zeratul #Rinoa #Wiegraf #Ramza Beoulve #Quistis Trepe #Ken Masters #Ryu Hayabusa #Presea Combatir #Rikku #Hitomi #Fou-Lu #Aeris #Protoman #Maria Traydor #Lenneth Valkyrie #Wesker #Cecil #Yuffie Kisaragi #Shadow the Hedgehog #Ness #Ramirez #Frog #Leon Kennedy #Big Boss #Yuri Hyuga #Laguna #James Sunderland #Cliff Fittir #Ayane #Morrigan #Belleza #Locke Cole #Peach #M. Bison #Nel Zelpher #Rydia #K.K. Slider #Gordon Freeman #Schala #Vega #Donkey Kong #Xianghua #Claire Redfield #Mewtwo #Conker #Strider Hiryu #Yoshi #Shadow "Clyde" Arrowny #Lloyd Irving #Zidane List One (2005) based on data collected in February of 2005 #Magus #Samus #Link #Mario #Cloud #Kratos #Kefka #Kirby #Auron #Squall #Solid Snake #Mega Man #Sonic #Sephiroth #Celes #Zelos #Sheena #Tifa #Knuckles #Vivi #KOS-MOS #Ocelot #Laharl #Ghaleon #Kerrigan #Ganondorf #Alucard #Zero #Bowser #Zelda #Luca Blight #Crono #Yuna #Kain Highwind #Vyse #Frog #Luigi #Citan #Ramza #Lloyd Irving #Cecil #Terra #Peach #Tidus #Aeris #Mewtwo #Ryu #Rikku #Yoshi #Protoman #Kuja #Jill Valentine #Rinoa #Quistis #Luc #Albel Nox #Chun Li #Ayane #Rydia #Leon Kennedy #Midboss #Albedo #Dr. Wily #Zeratul #Master Chief #Lenneth Valkyrie #Dias #Ness #Felicia #Kasumi #Ridley #Liquid Snake #Big Boss #Metaknight #Presea #Jowy #Raynor #Ramirez #Yuri Hyuga #HK-47 #Ashton Anchors #Leon Magnus #Jam #Conker #Jedah #Christie #Fawful #Gordon Freeman #Vega #Ken #Lyndis #Tails #Xianghua #Delita #Arche #DW5 Hero #James Sunderland #Talim #Taki #Schala External Links * Board 8's Top 100 Characters - the official site Category:Board Projects Category:Board 8